1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an automated apparatus for inserting wire ends having terminal elements into a connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For automatically inserting a terminal-carrying wire end into a connector housing, there has been known in the art a method of providing a terminal insert guide, of a trumpet-like shape, opposing a terminal compartment in the connector housing. The terminal element on the wire end is inserted through the guide by means of a terminal gripping jig of a shape conforming with that of the terminal element.
However, in order to cope with the diversity in shapes of different terminal elements, it has thus far been necessary to provide various types of guides and gripping jigs corresponding to the shapes of the individual terminal elements. A machine must therefore be provided which is large in size and complicated in construction, resulting in an increased number of operational steps and a longer production tact.
Especially for a connector housing with a large number of holes which involves insertion of various types of terminal elements, it has been the general practice to rely on manual labor due to the difficulty of an automated operation by a machine, in spite of insertion errors such as wiring errors and incomplete insertions which are serious problems in the connector assembling process.